undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 18/@comment-23785492-20171010141609
Fitz beating me to reviewing your issue? Sad times but you know what? That is finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne because its gonna be sad times anyway cause everyone be about to die!!! I can't wait to riot because you've probably killed all the people I didn't want dead RIP let's get my sadness out of the way then. Lmao rip Sabrina ain't got no awareness and goes straight into Carlos, that boi probably ain't going to have much luck in this issue. And this is why ya'll should've left BEFORE the walls come down, now you're all going to die gdi why u do dis people. Also Nancy caretaking the kids? don't do dis to me purry pls. Flake calling Grace a problem and she calls him sweetie??? the ship has sailed ladies and gentleman. Sword daddy moving in to get laid. We interrupt your viewing of death and destruction to give u the cameo of two closest lesbians in bed and not realizing their true lesbian existence. Iconic Melissa saving Jessica??? I'm :claps: here :claps: for :claps: that. Iconic lesbians working together to escape from the undead??? I'm :claps: here :claps: for :claps: that. Jessica discovering she is pregnant with one of her friends??? I'm :claps: ...wait a minute wat???? Damn gurl we gonna get some plot development with Melissa and Jessica here omg pregnant-ish ladies unite!!! I wasn't expecting that though lmao, your boi Derrik coming in with that surprise impregnation. O: Amy gurl u better not get Scrap killed, he doesn't deserve this nightmare. Lmao and now the kids die, gdi I knew it was gonna happen. Sucks to suck kids guess you didn't learn from the old version. Honestly they had a bit more focus on them this time tho so I'm sad. ;-; About time these lot got into the camp damn waddup. Lmao @ Abe's entrance and exit tho, it makes me think of that old thing where it's like "I don't know what the fuck just happened and fuck this shit I'm out". Also Flake boi do it, go save ur poetry!!! This boi has his priorities straight!!! GDI Amy look what u did, u got urself and Harry killed as well as this is probs Scrap's death but ur writer has been told I'd be depressed af if it happened so it goes offscreen. Instantly worst character ever, wow Amy how did u fuck it up so much more than Darryn. D:< Oh ffs I knew one of them would die, PURRY PLS ur legit killing all the people I told u not to kill wow, Carlos boi u better live this issue cause I don't think I'm going to be able to handle it otherwise. I'm sure he'll die at some point but gawd not now. Lmao oh boi Sabrina is outside of the camp? I hope Grace still aint in there looking for her lmao that would be awkward af. Melissa saving Carlos? Makes a change from the original where she gets him killed, iconic. Aww nu come on, Scrap aint coming back? Purry don't do dis to me ;-; u better rewrite this and make it so Grace arrives to Robbie and Jessica with Scrap in her arms gdi. Honestly I don't blame Abreham but this group is so iconic u dont got nothing to worry about...except maybe losing a leg in the future. :D :D :D Wow Sabby, let the man mourn geez, Mark shaken up and Sabby is basically like yeh shut up I still don't like u. Lmao gurl the boi just wants to relieve himself in peace GAWD poor Flake can't catch a break. Iconic tho pregnant woman is already setting off the threesome ship by flirting with sword daddy tho i'm :claps: here :claps: for :claps: that. And that is the end of the issue. I'm sad about the deaths and Scrap's disappearance which is basically death for him but tbh it at least wasn't seen although u should definitely rewrite it to have Grace save him >.< I don't remember how good the original was on the whole herd invasion but this one was super iconic and action packed and I love and hate, definitely a nice way to finish off a fantastic act overall especially with that build up of so many issues from when the helicopter happened to this one omg my heart has barely managed to put up with it. I pretty much knew the people who died were gonna die but that's okay, it was probably where it should happen but I'm a little surprised that some of the kids survived (I don't think any survived the original did they?) and I also actually kinda expected Jessica to die while looking out for the kids or something but I'm fine with this, we'll see how she goes. :O I'm also surprised at Bri's side of things because honestly I thought somehow that Connor's group storyline would come to an end at act 1 as well leading to the survivors of that storyline and Flake's camp storyline to come together or something idk but I know the storyline has potential still so I look forward to seeing where that goes. As for predictions??? I have no clue, it'll probably go down in some form similar to the original as that is how you've been going so far but I don't really know what to predict directly. And before I wrap this review up, I'm gonna say one thing. I'm super proud of u, that makes me sound like a old dad but omg its tru, I remember reading the iconic original and four years later you've improved so much and ur still writing good storylines, I mean in reality I have read all this before yet you still keep me really interested, you know??? So yeh I'm proud of u gurl keep doing what u doing, dead weight rewrite has been great so far and I'm looking forward to act 2. <3